Le jour où je l'ai rencontrée
by Perle bleue
Summary: Le plus beau jour de ma vie? Je crois que c'est le jour où je l'ai rencontrée...Nous sommes tombés amoureux dès le premier regard...Sauf qu'elle était encore dans sa phase Je nie tout... JL [TwoShot]
1. Le plus beau jour de ma vie

**Bonjour à tous!!!**

**Me voici donc avec un two-shot avec chaque chapitre d'une différent point de vue. Nous avons donc en premier le point de vue d'un James un peu arrogant... **

**Comme je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir me consacrer à l'écriture de mes histoires! Donc, pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics, les nouveaux chapitres vont arrivés bientôt!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je me rappelle parfaitement de ce jour. C'était comme si c'était hier. Je marchais dans la rue ensoleillée du Chemin de Traverse. Les gens, passant devant moi, étaient tous contents, ou du moins le prétendaient. En tout cas, moi je l'étais. C'est vrai, après tout, j'avais tout pour moi. Je vivais dans une famille riche avec des parents aimant, j'avais pleins d'amis, j'étais populaire, doué, intelligent et par dessus tout, j'étais beau…Je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs…Arrogant, moi ? Non, pas du tout. Je ne fais que dire la simple vérité et si vous en êtes jaloux, c'est votre problème.

Bref, pour en revenir au sujet principal, je marchais donc dans l'allée principale. Je remarquais beaucoup d'enfants accompagnés de leurs parents avec un parchemin dans la main. Et bien oui, la seule raison pour laquelle tout le monde était heureux se justifiait par l'arrivée imminente du mois de septembre et donc de la rentrée scolaire. Et je suppose que tous ces enfants allaient entrer à la plus grande école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, Poudlard. Effectivement, si un jour vous apprenez que vous êtes admis là-bas, ce serait un grand honneur. Pour ma part, je l'étais. J'allais entrer dans ma cinquième année et allais passer mes BUSES à la fin de l'année. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop à ce sujet. Je suis intelligent de nature, je n'ai donc pas besoin de réviser…Prétentieux, moi ? Non, jamais.

Je crois que nous nous éloignons une fois de plus du sujet. Vous aurez donc compris que je marchais. Cependant, plus pour très longtemps puisque je sentis un choc et bascula en arrière. Avec mes réflexes grâce au Quidditch, je me rattrapai à quelque chose pour reprendre mon équilibre mais malheureusement cette chose tombait aussi. Donc, nous nous retrouvâmes à terre. En reprenant mon souffle, je m'aperçus que cette « chose » était en fait une jeune fille. Je ne voyais pas son visage puisqu'il était contre mon torse mais je pouvais admirer ses magnifiques cheveux couleur de feu. Je n'en avais jamais vu d'une aussi belle couleur. Et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, j'en eu le souffle coupé. Ses yeux…si beaux…si verts…oui, je sais, plutôt médiocre, mais à ce moment-là, je ne pouvais penser à rien de cohérent donc pardonnez-moi mon manque d'imagination. Si vous préférez, je peux dire que ses yeux sont comme deux émeraudes brillant à la lumière du soleil (ce qui est le cas, d'ailleurs) mais ce n'est que bien plus tard que cette phrase m'est venue en tête. Et les traits de son visage…magnifiques. Ses cils étaient longs, son nez mince et ses lèvres…parfaites. Elle avait des tâches de rousseur mais cela ne la rendait que plus belle. Et ses yeux…n'en parlons pas.

Je fus sortit de ma rêverie lorsque la jeune fille se releva brusquement et commença à rassembler ses affaires tombés au sol. Je m'empressai de l'aider en m'emparant de livres. En les regardant un peu plus attentivement, je remarquai que c'étaient les livres que je devais acheter pour Poudlard. Donc, elle aussi, elle y allait ? Bizarre…si elle allait effectivement à cette école, je l'aurais, sans aucun doute, remarquée plus tôt.

- Merci, dit-elle lorsque je lui tendis les livres qui étaient tombés.

Autant son visage était magnifique, autant sa voix l'était également. Elle était assez… envoûtante…Je l'avoue, celle-là était encore pire que l'autre mais rien d'autre ne me venait en tête.

- Mais de rien, répondis-je.

- Je suis désolée pour tout cela. Je ne regardais pas devant moi.

- Non, non ! C'est moi qui le suis ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées !

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Bon et bien, nous sommes tous les deux fautifs alors.

Je souris également. Cette conversation était dénuée d'intérêt mais jamais je n'aurais voulu partir. Il fallait vite que je trouve quelque chose à dire sinon elle allait partir.

- Tu vas à Poudlard aussi ? demandai-je en montrant les livres qu'elle tenait.

Elle me regarda comme si j'avais des plumes d'hippogriffe sur mon visage. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Elle me répondit tout doucement comme si elle s'inquiétait pour ma santé mentale.

- Bien sur…comme tous les ans…

- Ah oui ? Tu es en quelle année ?

Là, elle me regardait comme si on devait m'enfermer dans un asile de fou.

- J'entre en cinquième tout comme toi…

En cinquième année ? Ce n'est pas possible, je l'aurais remarquée avant sinon…mais elle ne peux pas être nouvelle, elle vient de dire qu'elle y allait tous les ans. Serais-je aveugle à ce point ?

La jeune fille devant moi soupira comme si elle avait compris ce qui n'allait pas et dit :

- Je vois…C'est vrai que James Potter est tellement populaire et intelligent qu'il ne doit pas s'abaisser à parler à des gens normaux ! Excuse-moi de t'être rentrée dedans, maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerai bien finir mes achats…

Elle allait partir mais je la retins par le bras.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est juste que…

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, finit-elle pour moi. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude…

- Non ! C'est…Comment t'appelles-tu ?

La belle rousse éclata de rire. J'adorai l'entendre rire, je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle. C'est juste que t'entendre me demander ça, c'est trop…

Et c'était repartit de plus belle. J'attendis sagement qu'elle se calme. Quand ce fut fait, elle daigna enfin à me dire son nom.

- Je m'appelle Lily Evans.

Et là tout s'éclaira dans ma tête.

- Ah mais oui ! Tu es la Miss Je-sais-tout hyper coincée qui passe son temps à la bibliothèque !

Oups… Je n'aurai pas du dire cela, c'est sorti tout seul…

Lily me jeta un regard noir et s'avança vers moi, la main levé mais au dernier moment, elle se ravisa.

- Tu n'en vaux pas la peine…et dire que je pensais que les vacances t'aurais dégonflée la tête…c'est même pire.

Elle passa devant moi mais je la retins une fois de plus par le bras. Je ne savais pas quoi dire donc je sortis la première chose qui me passa à l'esprit.

- Ca te dirais de sortir avec moi ?

Hum…apparemment, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire…oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie quand elle s'énerve…C'est bizarre que je ne l'ai pas remarquée plutôt…avant, pour moi, ce n'était qu'un rat de bibliothèque mais maintenant, c'était une belle jeune fille devant moi…

Mais la dite belle jeune fille était en train de s'avancer vers moi dangereusement. Si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des avada kedevra, je serais déjà mort depuis longtemps.

- Attends, dis-moi que je rêve ! Tu viens de m'insulter et ensuite tu me demande de sortir avec toi ?

- Euh…Oui ?

Mauvaise réponse. Elle releva le bras et m'infligea une gifle magistrale. C'est qu'elle avait de la force, en plus ! Je sentais la douleur et grimaça. Ne jamais énerver Lily Evans… Quoique… Cela pourrait être amusant…

- Cela répond à ta question, peut-être ?

Je sortis de ma rêverie quand elle me parla. Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse et partit à grand pas comme si elle voulait s'éloigner le plus vite de moi.

Mais j'y pense, cette gifle, c'était le premier contact entre elle et moi. Cela ne fait aucun doute, elle m'aime ! Elle le nie tout simplement…typique des gens amoureux…Je sens que c'est celle qu'il me faut et elle le sait sûrement aussi. Lily Evans, prépare-toi, James Potter va te faire passer l'envie de passer ton temps à la bibliothèque !

- Eh Patmol…je crois que James a trop bu de Whisky-pur-feu… Dis, c'est moi ou il bave ?

- Non, il bave vraiment. Quelle vision d'horreur ! Si quelqu'un le voit comme ça, s'en ai finit de sa réputation…tu crois qu'on devrait l'assommer ?

- Non, passe-moi plutôt ton appareil photo…

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu!! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis!**

**Bisousss**

**Perle Bleue**


	2. Photo souvenir

Bonjour à tous!!

Me voici pour la deuxième partie de ce two-shot! Je n'avais pas remarqué que je ne l'avais pas publiée depuis JUIN! Désolée à tous pour ce retard, je ne m'étais pas bie rendu compte! Bref, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire!

**Petite note pour vous dire que ce qu'il y a ecrit entre parenthèses et qui commence par "notez que...", c'est bien _Lily qui parle ici_, et _non _moi l'auteur!**

Voilà, sinon, les réponses au reviews:

**Kaena Black :** Hum... Désoléééé, c'est sur que la ma semaine était très lonnnngue! lol, je suis vraiment désolée, tiens pour te consoler, voici la suite J'espère qu'elle te plaira! En tout cas, merci pour ta review! Kiss

**Malum-est:** Je suis contente que cela t'ai plu! Eh oui, James toujours aussi maladroit et inexpérimenté avec l'amour! Pour Sirius et Remus, tu auras une nouvelle preuve de leur amitié dans ce chapitre! lol Merci beaucoup en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir! Kiss

**Rebecca-Black:** Lol, t'as bien raison! Il changera jamais, le petit Patmol! Merci pour ta review!! Bisouss

**Kiutipye :** Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Kisss

**Crevette:** Merci beaucoup! Eh oui James ne sait vraiment pas s'y prendre avec les filles! Avec lui se serait plutôt, je pas se fier à son instinct! lol J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bisouss

**Chocolatine:** Merci pour ta review! Oui, effectivement, tu as assez bien qualifié James! Quel boulet! lol Gros bisouss

**Tchingtchong:** Merci beaucoup, contente que cela t'ai plus! Et oui, l'amitié, il n'y a rien de plus beau! lol Gros bisouss

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Je souris en voyant l'accès au Chemin de Traverse s'ouvrir. J'ai toujours aimé ce lieu. Je suppose que c'est parce que c'est ici que j'ai eu mon premier contact avec le monde de la magie. C'est aussi à cet endroit, qu'_il_ s'est vraiment rendu compte de mon existence. On se connaissait depuis nos onze ans, dans le train en direction de Poudlard. Mais pour lui je n'étais que « la Miss Je-sais-tout hyper coincée qui passe son temps à la bibliothèque », comme il disait. Ce jour-là, je pense qu'il m'a vu sous un autre visage. Peut-être avais-je changé physiquement, l'été de ma quatrième année ou alors s'était-il rendu compte que j'étais une fille. Mais dans tous les cas, ceci avait été le début d'un harcèlement qui dura environs deux ou trois ans, je ne sais plus exactement. Pour moi, c'était le plus mauvais jour de ma vie. 

Avez-vous déjà vu quelqu'un vous insulter puis vous inviter à sortir avec lui deux secondes, plus tard ? A moins que la personne ne soit pas claire dans sa tête, je ne pense pas.

Bref, ne pensons plus à cela. Mes études à Poudlard sont terminées ainsi que le harcèlement de Potter. Heureusement ! Il ne manquait plus qu'il me suive jusqu'à chez moi ! Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête ces dernières années, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

Comment ai-je fait pour en venir au sujet de Potter alors que je parlais du Chemin de Traverse ? La question à un million de gallions.

…Ouch ! Ca fait mal ! Je me suis percutée à quelqu'un et suis tombée au sol sous le choc. Vous est-il arrivé d'avoir une impression de « déjà-vu » ? Et bien moi oui. Si la personne était un homme, avait les cheveux en batailles, de jolis yeux noisettes que l'on pouvait voir à travers ses lunettes et un corps à en faire pâlir plus d'une, j'aurais eu le sentiment d'être revenue plusieurs années en arrière… Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire la ? Est-ce que j'ai bien dit ce que j'ai cru avoir dit ?… C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… Oh et puis zut ! Je dis ce que je veux et de plus, il n'est pas là pour m'entendre… Encore heureux…

La personne contre laquelle je m'étais cognée, était effectivement un homme mais pas celui que j'aurais espéré... Ai-je bien dit ce que je pense avoir dit ?… Bon, je pense que vous connaissez la suite.

Pour en revenir au sujet principal, cet _homme _(Notez bien l'utilisationd'une accentuation sur ce mot pour vous faire comprendre que c'est bien un homme et non une autruche.) était un ami à moi : Neville Londubat… Ah non, ça c'est le nom de son père, pardonnez mon lapsus. Donc c'était en fait, Franck Londubat, mari d'Alice Londubat, née Clarks.

Gentleman comme il l'était, il m'aida évidemment à me relever.

- Lily, rien de cassé? me demanda-t-il.

- Non, non, ça va, plus de peur que de mal. Merci Franck, répondis-je.

- Pas de quoi. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène au Chemin de Traverse ?

- Oh rien de spécial, j'ai rendez-vous dans un café avec des amis.

Il me sourit d'un air entendu. Personnellement, je vois pas l'intérêt qu'il y a, à voir des amis dans un café même si ces amis sont…

- James ?

C'était Franck qui avait parlé. Comment peut-il savoir ? Cela se voit-il en plein milieu de la figure ?

Oh, je vous vois venir ! Vous devez vous dire : James ? James Potter ? Elle sort enfin avec lui !

Mais qui vous dit que c'est lui ? Bah c'est vrai quoi, James, c'est un nom courant. Ca pourrait être James _Porter_ ! ( Notez bien le changement de consonne de _t_ à _r_, ce qui signifie que ce n'est pas Potter.)

- Je parie que Sirius et Remus seront là aussi ?

… Okay, il est vrai que Sirius et Remus sont des noms bien moins courant… Bon d'accord, je l'avoue ! Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec James _Potter, _Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ! Mais que voulez-vous ! Nous sommes adultes, nous avons bien le droit de prendre des nouvelles l'un de l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu vas bientôt habiter chez James, non ?

… AH BON ? JE VAIS HABITER CHEZ JAMES ? Comment se fait-il que je sois toujours la dernière au courant ?…. Bon, il semblerait que je ne vois pas James juste pour prendre des nouvelles, je le reconnais encore une fois. Mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Ma sœur ma jetée de chez moi et Alice habite chez Franck ! Je n'ai nul part où aller !

- C'est vrai qu'au bout de dix mois de relations, il se peut que vous ayez envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure…

… Franck, je peux te tuer ? Merci.

Bon, moi, Lily Evans, 18 ans, avoue sortir avec James Potter depuis dix mois et d'être tombée folle amoureuse de lui. Voilà, vous êtes content ?

- Lily !

Tiens, quand on parle du loup… Je vis James s'approcher de moi en courant. Quand il fut à notre hauteur, il salua Franck et ce dernier pris congé de nous en me souriant. Sourire que je lui rendis avec un signe de la main en prime. Ne suis-je pas tout simplement généreuse ?

- Lily ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter, tu as trois minutes de retard ! s'écria James dans la rue.

Des fois, il me fait vraiment peur. Je sais que je suis une fille du genre ponctuelle mais s'inquiéter pour _trois_ minutes de retard ? Il doit bien être mordu… tout comme moi.

- Je suis désolée, j'étais en train de discuter avec Franck, répondis-je en lui un sourire éblouissant.

Ca marche toujours avec lui. Je lui fait mon plus beau sourire et il me pardonne tout. Mais je n'en profite pas trop, c'est malsain. Pour un petit truc comme ça, cela n'a pas d'importance mais dans d'autres situations, profiter de ses sentiments serait trop cruel.

- Serais-tu en train de me tromper avec lui ? me demanda-t-il avec un faux air méfiant.

- Mais non, tu sais bien que tu es la seule personne que j'aime.

Et comme pour le lui prouver, je l'embrassai tendrement en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. Il me répondit à l'instant même, avec la même passion et me prit par la taille. Nous restâmes comme ceci pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ce fit ressentir. Nous nous séparâmes et nous sourîmes. Nous étions heureux. Tout simplement.

Je mis les mains dans mes poches, par habitude mais je sentis quelque chose à l'intérieur et cela me rappela le hibou que j'avais reçu ce matin.

- Oh James ! Je voulais te montrer quelque chose. Je pensais que tu pourrais éclairer ma lanterne.

- Mais tout ce que tu veux, Lily.

Je sortis un papier de ma poche et le lui montrai, en essayant en vain d'étouffer mon rire. Si j'avais un appareil photo, j'aurais tout de suite appuyé sur la détente, en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.

Son visage était devenu pâle. Il était comme paralysé, bouche bée.

Je fut secouée de tremblements mais c'était pour retenir mon rire. Je remarquai que deux autres personnes n'étaient pas aussi discrets que moi puisqu'on entendait leurs éclats à deux kilomètres à la ronde.

- Alors ? Tu peux m'aider ? parvins-je à dire.

Il releva ses yeux noisettes vers moi et ne semblait plus avoir de voix. Quand il la retrouva, il me demanda :

- Où as-tu eu ça ?

- Oh, j'ai reçu un hibou ce matin et il était à l'intérieur. La lettre était anonyme.

Bien sur, il était inutile de signer pour savoir qui me l'avait envoyer. Je pense que James l'a compris, aussi puisque son regard ( noir et maléfique à ce moment-là) se tourna vers la source des rires, c'est-à-dire à notre gauche. Tout à coup, l'hilarité des deux personnes cessa.

James s'approcha dangereusement, tandis que les deux autres reculaient.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi tant de violence? Il se trouve que les deux meilleurs amis de James ont été témoins de notre petite scène, trois ans auparavant et qu'ils ont profité de l'occasion pour… l'immortaliser ? Oui, je crois que c'est bien ça… Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi il doit s'énerver à ce point-là ! Il est tellement mignon sur cette photo ! Il me fait penser au bébé de Pétunia… Dudley, je crois qu'il s'appelle.

Oh, je crois que la situation se gâte du côté des trois (ex ?)meilleurs amis.

- Lunard, que dirais-tu de se faire la malle ? … Remus ?… Reeeeemuuus ?… REMUS !

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini!! J'espère que cela vous aura plus! N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis en me laissant une petite review! **

**Gros bisous!**

**Perle Bleue!**


End file.
